The lioness that changed everything
by RosePotter123
Summary: Anika whould be the lioness that changed everything that was suppose to be will it be for the good or the bad
1. Going on a adventure

As the sun set over the Pride Lands A lioness cub walked out her main pelt was peachy golden her underbelly,chest and paws were a light creamy colour her eyeshades where a light gold colour and her eyes a almond teal as she walked from the openin g of the cave trying to spot Mufasa and grinned when she his silhouette

Mufasa had a tuft of reddish-brown fur that sat on top of his head his main pelt was a dark golden his underbelly was a light golden colour his paws were a sandy brown and he had reddish-brown eyes that were looking over the pride lands not hearing the lioness approach

she crawled on her stomach over to him making sure he didn't hear her before she pounced on him making him tumbled over he put up a struggle before she slammed him on the ground grinning proudly"and you say your gonna be a big strong king ,Kings don't get pinned by lionesses"she mocked

Mufasa eyes narrow before he moved and pinned her underneath him"now who's pinned Anika"he teased

Anika huffed using her hind legs and pushed him off making him fall ungracefully on his face

Anika scoffed standing up and shaking her fur and walked over him putting a paw on his chest"cats are suppose to land on there feet, what kinda cat are you"she asked snickering

"your not mocking my son are you Anika"Ahadi asked walking out yawning loudly he was considerably large. His body, both sturdy and strong, sports broad shoulders, rounded muscles, and an expansive chest which extends outward with the added length of his mane.

His main pelt,is distinctly dark, being a dirty gold, almost brown his mane,is lush and red, expanding down his chest and nearly reaching his middle underbelly. While his chest, muzzle, and paws are all sandy in color, his eyeshades are darker than his main pelt and his eyes are brownish-red.

He was followed by his mate Uru who only reached his shoulders she had a slim build And was fit what she needed to be a huntress with long sleek legs her main pelt was a dark brown while her underbelly,paws,muzzle and eyeshades were a light caramal and her eyes were Bright green

Behind them was Taka whose fur was reddish-brown, his small and scruffy mane was coal black, and his eyes were bright yellow-green,he was skinny and smaller tha most cubs and had a slender build to him with dark eyeshades

Anika smiled innocently taking her paw off Mufasa and sat down curling her tail around her and raised her head looking at Ahadi fluttering her eyes"of course not your king, I was showing him something my mum has been teaching me"she said looking from under her eyelashes

In the background Mufasa scoffed at what she said as he tried to fix his mane that had gotton messed up from his fall

Uru chuckled nudging Anika head"oh you love to mess with Mufasa don't you"she whispered to as Anika ear flicked as she nodded as she whispered back"he's fun to mess with"before pranced over to Taka smiling and licked him on the cheek making Mufasa pout

"hey Taka why are you up so early"she asked curiously as she weaves in between Ahadi and Uru leg before Ahadi caught her with his paw making her stop and pout

"father is showing us the Pride Lands"Taka drawled stretching his aching muscles letting his sharp claws pop out as he scratched the rocky surface making Anika grimace at the noice

"Anika"called out a lioness as she walked out of the cave with a worried expression her main pelt was a Very light creme fur, with golden-grey tail tuft she had a dark white underbelly,muzzle and eyeshade with brown eyes_._Her frame is fit, and sleek and slender and was one of tallest lionesses in the pride

"I'm here Mummy"Anika said quickly going to her other who nuzzled her head as Anika rubbed herself on her mothers leg

"she's alright Nzuri we found her using her skills to pin my son down"Uru said amused as she nuzzled her own cub Mufasa who grumbled"mum"not wanting Anika to see him getting nuzzled by his mum

Nzuri smiled looking down at her daughter who smiled innocently at her and shook her head"she's going to be a good huntress"she said proudly smiling

Anika grinned scuffing her paw on the ground embarrassed but was pleased at her mothers comment

"if she can pin animals like she did to my son I think she will be"Ahadi said grinning as he walked past the calling over his shoulder"coming sons"

Mufasa beamed darting over to his father asking him queastions while Taka followed in a small pace with a bored expression

Nzuri grabbed Anika by the scruff of her neck and walked over to the rocks where the sun hit perfectly followed by Uru who layed on one of the rocks as Nzuri started to bathe Anika who relaxed she loved having baths unlike some other cubs

* * *

Anika ran past Sarabi and Sarafina giggling her eyes on the moving butterfly it was a game for the three to see who could catch the butterfly first

Anika was just ready to pounce as a paw steped on the butterfly squishing it she narrowed her eyes her body still ready to spring and pounce and growled when she saw whose paw it belonged to Taka who was grinning smugly down down at her

Sarabi gave a annoyed growl walking up to him"what did you do that for"she exclaimed scowling

Taka just sighed"it was in my way"he drawled like it was a reasonable explanation

Sarafina humphed stomping her way over with a frustrated look on her face"doesn't mean anything you didn't have to kill it"she huffed

Taka scoffed rasing a paw to his chest"I'm the future king I can do what ever I like"he said in a snobby voice

Sarabi sniffed raising her nose and tail in the air and walked past him saying"your not the future King Mufasa is"she told him rolling her eyes slowly

"yeah I mean who whould want a lion that looks like an outsider as a king"Sarafina said giving him a tight smile as she walked over to a shady spot under a tree

"I whouldnt"Sarabi said following Sarabi flicking her tail in Taka face

Taka growled deeply in his throat walking up to where they layed on there stomach with there heads on there paws closing there eyes

"I'm a way better king than Mufasa will ever be"he protested strongly and glared as Sarabi opened her eyes only to raise a eyebrow muttering"yeah what ever you say"under her breath

"oh leave Taka alone for all we know he will be king he's smart enough"Anika said quickly defending Taka

"yeah but he's scrawny"Sarafina said rolling her eyes stretching and laying on her side

"it's not all about brute strength"Akina said lieing knowing that it was useful being strong they looked over as they heard the padding of paws to see Mufass walking over to them

"hey Mufasa"both lionesses called out opening one of there eyes smiling at him as he layed in between Sarabi and Sarafina"hey"he said in the middle of a yawn

Taka watched as Anika climbed a tree a little far away skilfully and walked over putting his front paws on the tree and leaned as far as he could"do you want to go on a adventure"he whispered up to her not wanting the others to hear

Anika who had her eyes closed opened them narrowing at Taka with a raised eyebrow flicking the end of her tail in annoyance because Taka was annoying her relaxation time"yeah and what is this adventure"she asked only to get shooshed by Taka as he glanced over to where the other cubs were talking

"be quiet I don't want them over hearing"he explained making Anika frown wrinkling her nose as she sat up slowly not wanting to fall of the branch she was laying on and leaned forward slightly n her front paws looking at Taka"why"she asked confused

Taka rolled his eyes sighing"cause it's a secret"he huffed blowing out his cheeks like a chipmunk

Anika pursed her lips her ears flickering"if it's a secret why are you telling me"she asked suspicious

"because I think I can trust you...can't I"Taka asked raising his eyebrow digging his claws into the tree bark

Anika quickly nodded her head"yeah...of course you can"she hissed before pouncing over Taka making him look up as she jumped over him as she gently landed gracefully on her paws"are we going"she asked beaming

Taka grinned back at her letting go of the tree and padded his way to her"just stay low and quiet we don't want the others to follow"he said crouching in the tall grass followed by Anika as they crawled away from the other cubs, away from Pride Rock


	2. Elephant graveyard

The sun was just reaching its peak the wind weaving through the leaves violently of the old safari trees that blackened with age the usual blue sky was covered by dark grey clouds which flashed with silent thunder

Two cubs weaved there way through the long grass as they quickened there pace as thunder flashed in the sky

"w-where are we g-going"Anika stuttered her teeth chattering as another force of cold wind whipped there way making her shiver violently

"we're close"Taka said through clenched teeth not wanting to seem weak infront of Anika who was huddled next to him as they walked gathering as much warmth she could

Anika yawned tired of the walking her paws were aching from being on them for so long when Taka stopped her standing infront of her blocking her view

"Taka what are you doing"Anika exclaimed as she tried to look past Taka but he kept moving in synch with her so she couldn't look past before she gave up huffing stomping her paw on the grassy ground

Taka just shook his head grinning"nah...you promise that you won't tell anyone about the place I'm about to show you"he said making Anika sigh rasing her eyes to the stormy sky before looking back at Taka nodding exhaling"I promise"

"alright welcome to my special place"Taka said before moving aside letting Anika see the view he was blocking

Anika inhaled through her nose stepping forward slowly her eyes going as wide as they could muttering"woah"

It was a dry, barren, rocky wasteland, perpetually covered in fog that casts a shadow over the area,Bones of dead elephants litter the landscape.

"it's great isn't it I found this place when I wandered off from dad and Mufasa when he was showing us our kingly duties"Taka as he jumped down to the barren wasteland landing on a pile of bones making them scatter

Anika followed slowly her eyes cautiously looking around before she jumped next to Taka gently her paws making a smacking sound as they hit the ground

"yeah great...it's kinda creepy though"Anika confessed her teal eyes peering at the hugest elephant bone putting a paw on it but the pressure made it crack and break under her paw leaving a hole"eeww"she exclaimed drawing her paw pack shaking off the cobwebs"yuck"she spat dragging her paw on the ground

"what afraid of some spiders Anika"Taka snickered brushing his tail on her nose making her sneeze

"shut up"she snapped before she felt a drop of water land on her nose making her look up to see it starting to poor down heavily when she glanced back to whre Taka was she jumped back when she saw he wasn't the anymore"Taka where are you this isn't funny"she yelled as loud as she could over the heavy rain

"try and find me Anika"Taka yelled from his heading spot covering his muzzle so she didn't here him snickering

Anika narrowed her eyes she couldn't see anything but outline of shapes"Taka were are you come out I'm serious"she screamed she whimpered backing up "Taka stop it your scaring me"she yelled backing up more before she felt something furry hit her back and screamed turning around to see five large fuzzy shapes that looked like Hyenas and whimpered

"look what we have here a baby lion"a voice cackled followe by laughter"are you scared you itty bitty kitty"another voice cooed mockingly

Anika tried to dart away but was caught by one of the Hyenas and got there paw and bit roughly on it making them drop her and squak"she bit me"

Anika didn't stay around as she darted away from them diving and jumping over bones and fallen trees yelling for Taka to help her but she didn't hear one peep of him

Her heart was thumping in her chest loudly the ground hot underneath her paws as she ran zigzagging up and down scattering old and new bones

She ran up a steep rock before stopping quickly"no,no"she mumbled as glanced at what was infront of her there was deep water that spashed her fur as she stood beside it, it must had been a dried up lake or something but because of the rain it was now flooded

She tensed turning her back on the water as she heard the thumping of paws behind her to see five angry Hyenas growling at her the leader stepped forward snarling"end of the line cub"

Anika slowly walked back but as her paw moved slightly the ground beneath her fell making her drop screaming as she landed in the rough waters her head popped out of the water as she gasped her legs pawing at anything she felt herself drop as her head got dunked under water and tried to get her head back up from the water but was unuseccful she tried on more time powerfully kicking her legs but as her legs got weaker and weaker everything tuned fuzzy her eyes got heavier and heavier just as she was about to close them she felt something grab her by the neck and the splashing of someone getting out of the water

She felt the strong breeze hit her making her more colder than the icy water she nearly died in and shivered curling up to a ball as she felt herself being dropped on the ground gently and someone tongue licking her head making her glance up weakly to see Ahadi standing over her his fur drenched and by his side was Mufasa who was laying beside her trying to give her warmth looking concerned at her

"are you alright Anika"Mufasa asked nudging Anika's head with his worriedly

Anika cleared her throat wincing it hurt when she swallowd before opening her mouth"where's Taka"she asked concerned for her friend what if he was attacked by the Hyenas or was stuck in some dark cold place

"Dad"Taka called out as he walked over to them his eyes widening as he saw the shivering Anika and drenched Ahadi

Anika got up slowly with the help of Mufasa who let her lean her weight on him"were where you I screamed your name Taka you didn't come"Anika said her voice breaking

Taka gulped nervously feeling horrible"I-I thought you were joking trying to get me out of my hiding spot"he stuttered an flinched at the glares he recieved from Mufasa,Anika and his father

"it wasn't a game she could of gotton seriously hurt Taka"Ahadi said dissapointed in his son

Mufasa glared fiercely at Taka"hurt she could of died and it whould of been all you fault"he growled baring his teeth slightly at his brother

"I-I didn't mean too"Taka said his lip wobbling as tears pricked his eyes

"can we just go home I'm really tired"Anika asked her shoulder slumping as she leaned her head on Mufasa shoulder

"of course your mothers very worried"Ahadi said as he urged Mufasa and Anika to get out of the Elephant grave yard

"I'm so getting grounded"Anika pouted as she walked in between Mufasa and Ahadi who were trying to keep her warm as Taka watched behind his shoulders sagging and his ears lowered to his skull

Taka looked up as the sun came out the thunder clouds cleared up as the sun shined on Anika,Mufasa and Ahadi while Taka followe slowly behind them still in the dark parts of the Elephant Grave Yard


	3. Taka's new friends

Anika was walking out of Pride Rock trying to find Taka she hadn't seen him ever since she was grounded and was only aloud inside the cave of Pride Rock the only ones that visited her were Sarabi and Sarafina...and Mufasa Anika thought smiling he had been a great friend after the Elephant Graveyard accident

She could see Taka basking in the sun as he layed on a flat thin rock and smiled padding her way over but was stopped by Zira and Anika rolled her eyes

Zira was a couple weeks younger then her,Sarabi and Sarafina she was skinnier than them and had light brown fur and reddish-brown eyes with a strip on her forehead she also had a horrible obsession with Taka which annoyed Anika because Zira kept saying that Anika didn't deserve to have Taka friendship

Zira looked up and down at the lioness in front of her sneering she didn't see anything special about this lioness nothing but a weak lioness and the Pride said that she was going to be a good huntress and that she whould be a good queen for the future she thought made Zira grimace she should be future queen and she could rule maybe with Taka by her side Ahadi was still choosing who should be next to the throne

Zira stepped closer smirking"what are you doing here Anika"she asked nearly spitting out her name

Anika glared at her a small growl forming in her throat"I don't see how it's any of your business Zira"she said watching warily as Zira circled her like she was prey

Zira pouted"oh Anika I thought we were pride sisters"she said in a mocking tone

Anika moved past her but stopped to say"you don't know what pride sisters are"she hissed before walking to Taka

Zira watched as Anika smiled at Taka smiled weakly back and growled slightly"just watch your back Anika"she whispered to herself

* * *

Anika padded her way over to Taka slowly she smiled nervously when she saw that Taka had seen her and was getting on his paws

"hey Taka...you hadn't come to see me when I was grounded"Anika said and frowned as she saw Taka move slightly away from her and stopped walking

Taka furrowed his eyebrows and scuffled his paws looking at the grassy ground"well I didn't think you whould want to see me after...what happened"He trailed off lowering his ears to his skull sadly

Anika walked over to him and nuzzled under his neck making him look at her nervously"I'll always be your friend no matter what"she promised leaning back

Taka grinned"always"he asked looking at the lioness infront of him

Anika smiled softy nodding"always"she said and watched fondly as Taka seemed to brighten up

"How about we play a game"he said bouncing on his paws happy that his friendship was still intact with Anika

"oh I whould love Taka...but I'm already going with Mufasa,Sarabi and Sarafina to play around Pride Rock"she said feeling guilty as she saw Taka loose the smile on his face and his shoulders slump before he smiled weakly

"oh I see..."he said weakly disappointed"come on Anika were going"they turned around to see Mufasa standing slightly away behind him were Sarafina and Sarabi

Anika smiled shouting"hold on"before she turned to Taka"don't worry I'll play with you when I come back,I promise"she said walking away she turned back looking over her shoulder"bye Taka"before running over too her friends

Taka watched frowning as Anika walked with Mufasa talking and bumping shoulders and Sarabi and Sarafina walking behind them smiling like they knew something the others didn't

He sighed before his eyes went to the east thoughtfully thinking about the Elephant Graveyard glancing around to see if anyone was watching him and seeing no-one he walked forward the only thing in his mind...The Elephant Graveyard

* * *

"come on Taka"Nzuri called out as she lead the four cubs out to the Pridelands Anika,Sarabi and Sarifina were right behind her eagerly waiting to explore the Pride Lands but Taka was behind them dragging his paws

"But I don't want to go with you why couldn't I go with Mum or Mufasa and dad"he complained

Nzuri frowned annoyed at the cub"you know your mothers out hunting Taka"she said rasing a eyebrow"and your father is teaching your brother how to be a good king"she said not seeming to notice the dark look on the small cubs face

It was just days ago when Ahadi had announced that Mufasa whould be the future king of the Pride Lands and Taka wasn't very happy...oh he knew that Mufasa was everyone favourite but it was a blow to know that his father wouldn't even give him a chance to show how much of a better king he could be...much better than his brother

Taka sat on the ground looking severely annoyed"and why am I not allowed to join them"he asked glaring at the ground

Nzuri looked at Taka and felt pity for him"I'm sure when Mufasa learns how to be a good king you can join them"she told the young prince"now come your mother pleaded for me to show you the Pride Lands"She said before walking forward her eyes looking for any sign of danger

Anika looked at Taka annoyed"please Taka make it easy for my mother don't be a struggle"she sighed before catching up with Sarabi and Sarafina

* * *

"for young cubs it's necessary to know how to behave if you are going out alone when you are old enough someday"Nzuri told them as they walked through the Pride Lands

Anika was beside Taka walking she hadn't spent much time with her friend since he seemed to be always busy she had Mufasa but since Ahadi was teaching him to be King they spent lesser and lesser time together

It seemed the only friends she had that she knew that whould always be there were Sarabi and Sarafina

She payed attention as her mother spoke knowing ine day she'll need the information when she got older

"at the moment the older ones will always attend you...first I will show you the water whole"Nzuri said leading them in the direction of the water hole

Anika turned her head when she heard Taka mumbling to himself and listened"this is boring...I cant imagine that Nzuri will show us anyplace that I haven't seen yesterday"he grumbled to himself

Anika gave him a look of confusion"and where we're you yesterday Taka"she asked making his head snap up looking shocked before he put on a mask of indifference"I can't tell you it's a secret"he said putting his nose in the air

Anika looked at him hurt"but I thought we were best friends we always tell eachother everything"she said softly

Taka frowned seeing this but shrugged his shoulders"yeah well I promised not to tell anyone"but he was crumbling inside seeing the look on his friends face

"I promise not to tell just whisper it to me"she pleaded closing her eyes slightly and pouting making Taka sigh and glance around before whispering"I went to see the Hyenas"

Anika drew back from him looking horrified"Taka are you insane we aren't aloud to talk to them!"she hissed before narrowing her eyes and taking a step forward"they also nearly killed me"she frowned feeling betrayed

Taka quickly stood up to his new friends defence"there not the same Hyenas"he said only to get a scoff from Anika"you promised that you won't tell anyone Anika"he said to Anika

Anika frowned glancing over to the other lionesses before looking back to Taka"fine"she spat moving past him"just remember your betraying your Pride"she stopped thinking for a second"and me"she said bitterly before she walked over to her mother and nuzzled her leg seeking comfort from her


	4. Where did Taka go

Anika licked the fresh water from the water hole content as the cool mixture went down her throat she looked up to the sky and closed her eyes feeling the gentle breeze through her fur but jumped startled when she heard a snap of a twig making her eyes open and was suprised to see Mufasa walking his way over"hey Anika"he exclaimed

"Mufasa"she said confused looking at him seeing this Mufasa explained the reason he was here"my lessons are over,where's Taka"he asked looking around

Anika looked over to a big tree where she had seen Taka before"he's ove-"she started to say but stopped suddenly to see that Taka was no where to be seen"he was over there"she said furrowing her eyebrows

"do you think you know where he is"Mufasa asked desperately his eyes darting side to side searching for his brother

Anika bit her lip glancing to the ground she felt bad having to lie to Mufasa but...Taka made her promise not to tell and she always kept her promises

Anika raised her eyes shaking her head slowly and inhaled before saying"no...I don't where he could be"she lied and felt horrible seeing the depress expression on Mufasa face

Mufasa sighed his shoulder shagging"why will he never do as he's told"he grumbled

Anika walked slowly over to him watching Mufasa looking at the ground and gulped nervously before putting her head under his neck nuzzling him making him still in suprise looking at her shocked Anika didn't see the soft smile that was placed on his face as he looked at her before nuzzling back

"well don't let me interrupt"Taka said bitterly as he walked up seeing the nuzzling pair making them jump back startled

"Taka"Anika exclaimed her eyes wide and alert and for some reason she felt embarrassed why should she feel embarrassed after all Mufasa and her were only friends...

Mufasa nervously squirmed before squaring his shoulders and storming over to his brother Anika following behind quickly

"where we're you I was worried"he growled narrowing his eyes into his brothers bright green

Taks scoffed putting a paw to his chest and laughed mockingly"worried about silly little me you didn't seem so worried when I saw you"he said before circling his brother slowly"you don't have to worry about me brother I'm not weak like everyone thinks"he sneered

Anika frowned walking slowly over to them"Taka we don't think your weak"she whispered and flinched as Taka glared at her

"please don't think I don't know what they say about me I can see in how they look at me,I mean who would ever want a weak King when they could have Mufasa a strong lion to lead them he always was fathers favourite"he spat looking at them

Mufasa felt his ears twitch in annoyance as he walked over to his brother"father treats us the same Taka"

Taka growled before pouncing on Mufasa angrily"he never treats us the same"he shouted

It seemed to get the attention from the other three lionesses who were laying on the grass enjoying the sun as they walked over to them quickly

Sarabi glanced over to the shocked pinned Mufasa"what did we miss"she asked Anika as her and Sarafina stood next to her all she got was silence as Anika watched shakily at the scene in front of her

"stop it now Taka"Nzuri exclaimed picking him up by the scruff of his neck making him let go of Mufasa who stared at the angry Taka shocked

"why do you always have to be a struggle Taka,I'm taking you to your father"Nzuri growled walking to Pride Rock with Taka leaving four stunned cubs in her wake

* * *

"are you sure this is a good idea Mufasa...I mean he seemed really angry"Anika said following Mufasa who was walking to where his brother was told to be

Mufasa frowned glancing back at Anika and sighed"Anika I have to talk to him he's my brother and he's being acting weird lately I just...need to talk"he trailed off as he glanced forward

Anika watched Mufasa sadly she felt awful for him even though Taka was her friend he wasn't acting like it just because he wasn't king

"I'm sure everything will be alright"she lied though her teeth knowing somewhere in her heart something had changed and it wasn't a good thing

"yeah"Mufasa mumbled his tail sweeping behind him mournfully as they walked into the cave"Taka look I'm-"he started to say but stopped making Anika bump into him and she huffed shaking her head"what was that for"she growled annoyed

Mufasa didn't even look at her as he said"Taka's not here"making Anika glance around his form and looked around the cave and saw that Mufasa was right there was no familiar dark coloured cub

"where are you Taka"Mufasa whispered into the deserted cave his eyes tired it seemed everyday that Taka was causing trouble

Anika glanced to Mufasa before closing her eyes she promised Taka that she wouldn't tell anyone but she had to tell Mufasa to stop him from thinking it was all his fault his little brother wasn't there

"he's properly with the Hyenas"she gulped and watched as Mufasa swung his head to look at her shocked"Hyenas"he exclaimed his eyes bulging as he look at the young lioness cub beside him

Anika inhaled before letting a breath out"yeah he told me today he was hanging out with Hyenas for some time"she whispered already feeling the guilt crush down on her for breaking a promise

"I've got to get dad"Mufasa exclaimed running out of the cave"wait Mufasa"Anika called running after him"I'll go find Taka"she told him

Mufasa frowned obviously not wanting her to go near Taka if he was around Hyenas but nodded"alright...but if you can't find him come back immediately"he said giving her one last look before running off

* * *

Anika ran to where she could see the wasteland and had shivered remembering the last time she was here but forced it out of her mind as she quickened her pace

"I have to find him before his father does"she mumbled to herself as she jumped stopped just on the edge of the elephant Graveyeard before glancing back to where she could still see the light outline of pride rock before walking slowly forward and jumped done onto the cold surface of the Elephant Graveyard ground

"I hope I don't find any hyenas"she whispered as she glanced around not to see bones of nearly every type of animal scattered around her making her move around them

She stopped and pressed her stomach to the ground as she heard voices up a head of her and crawled

She glanced over a skeleton of a elephant and saw Taka casually talking to the older Hyena...like he used to talk to her

"Taka you have to get out of here"Anika said ruining her hiding place as she walked over to them

"Anika"Taka said suprised as he saw her here he whould never think that she should come here after what happened

"Taka you have to listen to me your fathers coming you have to get out of here"she hurriedly said glancing everywhere like she was waiting for Ahadi to come out

"And how did he find out little lioness"The hyena beside Taka asked smirking at her eyes shining evilly at her making her tense up

Anika sighed moving over to Taka"I'm sorry Taka...but lions don't belong here"she stated strongly

* * *

Two hyenas watched as the male and female cub walked away from the wastelands

"should we kill her Freya the lion trust her to much"the hyena asked looking to the hyena that had been with Taka

Freya sneered"that isn't necessary I'll make sure he looses any trust with any lions he loves...he'll be mine soon and than we can bend him to our will"Freya smirked at the thought of having a male lion on there side

* * *

"Taka don't be sad I'll tell your father I found you at the waterhole instead of"Anika started to say but was interrupted

"instead of what"Ahadi asked as he walked out of the tall grass looking at the two lion cubs

Anika bit her lip her eyes glancing quickly to Taka worried

"it speaks for yourself Anika to lie for my son to protect him from trouble but I already know where he was!"Ahadi told them making them look at him in alarm"we better get home now young lions"before he glanced at his son"I think you have something to explain for me Taka"

Taka slumped his shoulders his ears pressing to his skull as his tail lowered"uhhh...but dad"he said

"you have enough time to explain at home"he stated as he walked forward and picked Anika up but he scruff of her neck and started to walk off Taks padding silently beside them

* * *

"Anika we were wondering we're you where"Sarafina said as her and Sarabi walked over to her where she layed inbetween her mother paws getting bathed Sarabi mother Fayola and Sarafina mother Yuana beside them

Fayola chuckled she looked exactly like her daughter the same dark beige pelt her nose was small and brown and her chin was prominent but the the rest of her face was graceful and feminine but instead of the orange eyes her daughter had she had a pair of light hazel that sparkled and was more built being the tallest lionesses in the pride " it seems young Anika went on a little journey"she said only to get disgruntle looks from Anika and Nzuri who had been worrying for her daughters safety

Sarafina went to Yuana and layed between her paws to get bathed aswell as she asked"really where"

Yuana frowned as licked her daughters fur she was a beautiful lioness with her light yellow fur and dark gold underbelly and bright blue eyes she had a slender built and was one of the fastest in the pride her upper and lower eye shades were light something she shared with Sarafina who instead of her mothers light yellow pelt had a tawny colour and light green eyes but there face looked much the same"a story for another time I think"she said not wanting her daughter to know about the wastelands so early

Sarabi frowned and groaned as Fayola licked roughly at some of her pelt where mud had dried up"we'll find out later"she stated putting her nose in the air

Anika just looked at them not saying anything her eyes repeatedly glancing to the cave where Uru,Ahadi,Mufasa and Taka were the place they hadn't walked out of since they came back to Pride Rock

Anika sighed snuggling seeper into her mothers fur wishing that the day whould past

* * *

"why looking so sad Mufasa"Sarabi asked as the lioness cubs walked over to him where he layed by the waterhole

"I feel terrible why does Taka want to play with hyenas am I a bad brother"he asked them glancing at them sadly

Anika frowned and found herself feeling annoyed at Taka for not taking his brothers feelings in consideration

"your a great brother Mufasa"Sarafina quickly exclaimed lookin gag the downhearted male cub infront of her

"but maybe I was to harsh for him"he said mournfully lowering his head to lay on his paws

"don't be stupid Taka will understand that you just want the best for him"Anika tried to assured Mufasa

Sarabi narrowed her eyes she had never liked Taka she always thought he was...evil and dark"yeah if he prefers to hang with hyenas something must be wrong with him I always knew he was weird"Sarabi grumbled grimacing her body tensing up just at the thought of Taka

Anika frowned"he not that bad"she weakly argued but knew that all the defending she did for him wasn't going to work when Sarabi and Sarafina didn't listen

Sarafina looked at Anika shocked"if there one lion that should hate him it should be you he nearly got you killed"she hissed her eyes darting around Anika figure

Anika sighed looking Donna and blinked back tears from her eyes before looking up"he's my friend"she whispered


	5. The wierd monkey Rafiki

Many days passed since that fatefull day the sun had woke and fell as the countless days past as the circle of life lived through the Pride Lands

The sun rose over the plains of the Pride Lands basking it in its orange glow the sounds of birds singing woke up the many animals that lived in the pridelands

The giraffes raising there long neck to the sky squinting at the sun,Zebras grazing the ground eating its lushness grass,Monkeys swinging of the high trees there young holding on to them

Far away was Pride Rock where the strongest animal lived, lions the rock was very large the peak was where you could look at everything in the Pride Lands at the back of it was the royal den was where all the lions slept

The sun reached the peak of Pride Rock as a single lioness walked out standing at the very edge of it her keen eyes where a almond teal that shined with fondness as they looked over everything watching the sun rise and animals starting to wake up from where she stood

The lioness was just a adolescent just growing into a mature lioness she was slim and was tall as she stood proudly with her head held high she was slightly built her main pelt was a light peachy golden her underbelly,chest and paws were a light creamy colour her eyeshades where a dark gold colour that shined aurburn in the sun

"Anika what are you doing up so early"Nzuri asked as she walked out of the opening of the Royal Den her fur had lightened from old age as she walked over to the lioness she had watch from a young cheeky cub to a young, smart and proud beautiful lioness Nzuri couldn't be any more proud of her

Anika barely glanced at her mother before looking back to the Pridelands"I just wanted to watch the sun set"she explained

Nzuri smiled as she sat beside her copying Anika as they watched the pridelands"it's beautiful isn't it"she asked

Anika nodded"it's amazing"she stated letting out a slow breath

"you know one day this could all be yours"Nzuri said smirking as she saw out of the corner of her Anika whip her head her eyes blinking fast

"I don't know what you mean...one day this will be Mufasa land to rule...with his queen"she said wincing nearly spitting out the word queen

Nzuri chuckled only if Aika knew that her and Mufasa were to be betrothed"you may never know you could be his future queen"

Just as Anika opened her mouth with a embarrassed expression three large figures walked out of the den

"now what are you two talking about"Ahadi asked his figure was still huge but like Nzuri his fur had lightened with age

"nothing for you to know"Nzuri chided and smiled as Ahadi nuzzled her which she happily returned

Simba walked over to Anika he had grown much since his cub hood his mane had started to grow stopping as it just passed his neck while some fur started to grow on his chest

"what were you talking about"he whispered in Anika ear sending shivers down her spines as she looked into his familiar reddish-brown eyes nervously

"oh nothing..."she shrugged her shoulders"girl things"she said knowing Mufasa whouldnt want to know anymore and was satisfied as Mufasa looked away from her

"are we going or not"Taka drawled with his usual bored look on his face that seemed perminate in his face he had also grown he was still scraggly he had grown a tuft of hair on his chin and his pitch black mane was slicked back it was small just barely reaching his ears

"of course we should be going"Ahadi said leaning away from his good friend

Nzuri looked to Anika who was looking out to the pridelands with a longing expression and got a idea

"Ahadi why don't you take Anika with you"she asked getting confused looks from the three male lions and a startled and hopeful look from the lioness"I'm sure she whould love to go with you and look at the pridelands...she never gets to go to far when she's aloud out of Pride Rock"

Ahadi sighed his eyes looking at them all Mufasa seemed all to happy about the situation while Taka didn't seem to care and Anika was looking at him eagerly

He nodded getting a large smile from Mufasa and Anika and a pleased smile from Nzuri

"Really"Anika exclaimed nearly bouncing on the sole of her paws"thankyou,thankyou"she squealed nuzzling Ahadi quickly before bumping Mufasa shoulder and running ahead of them followed by a eager Mufasa

* * *

Ahadi was leading the three lions with him in the lead,Anika and Mufasa were speaking in whispered with little smiles on the face while Taka walked all the way at the back with a disgruntled frown on his face

Anika was looking at Mufasa thinking of how much he had grown when she heard the familiar roar of Ahadi making the three lions stopped in suprise before running over to where he stoop lookin furiously down to where three hyenas stood crowding a wierd looking monkey who held a stick that was in the air ready to defend himself from the hungry and vicious Hyenas

Anika glared at them she hated them not just cause they nearly killed her,no it was because Taka he never talked to her much ever since he met those hyenas he had isolated himself away from the other lions even his brother and parents

"you have eaten all ready"Ahadi told the hyenas not at all happy he never liked hyenas but after them trying to kill Anika as a cub and trying to get close to to Taka he didn't have much patients with them

Two of the hyenas bowed there head and trembled"yes sire"they said, the third hyena covered his head with his front paws and giggled

The female hyena grinned at Ahadi"but Ahadi"her voice was scratchy"there wasn't much meat on that little-"

"Silence Shanzi"Ahadi said"you were going to kill for sport, that is not permitted in the Pride Lands Go!"

The hyenas ran off with there tails inbetween there legs scurrying away from the king of the Pride lands

"you should have let them have the old fellow"Taka said jumping down and circling the weird monkey"though i suspect the meat whould be tough,even for me"

"leave him alone Taka"Anika ordered jumping down beside them and stood beside the weird looking monkey slightly infornt like she was protecting him

"don't scare it Taka"Mufasa said jumping down walking over to his brother annoyed"I'm Mufasa,and the lioness is Anika and this rude one is my brother,and this is our father Ahadi king of the Pride Lands"

"what bring you to the Pride Lands"Ahadi asked the weird looking monkey

"I am Rafiki and I search for knowledge"he replied"I study the African land-its magic,it's myths,it's legends I have learned much of healing properties of plants"

Taka yawned"how exciting"

"you must profit from such a quest"said Ahadi

Taka growled looking annoyed making Anika shoot him a look

"I whould like to speak to you about our troubles"Ahadi said to Rafiki"perhaps your knowledge might be of some help"

Rafiki follow them back to Pride Rock Taka walked off like he always did while Ahadi told Rafiki that Uru was away hunting for a new source of food and water seeing the sad look past his face Anika walked away not wanting to see the stong lion in such a depressed state

She was walking around Pride Rock bored not caring waring she was going when she heard arguing curious see walked faster in the direction it was coming from and growled when she noticed who was there Zira

Zira to has grown up though barely out of her cub hood she still has the stripe on her forehead and was still as skinny as she was before it seemed she was enjoying herself by bullying two young lioness cubs Kito and Shetani

"leave them alone Zira"Anika said padding her way over to them making the three lions glance up at her

Zira sneered"oh I'm so sorry princess Anika"she bowed mockingly

Anika growled standing infront of Kito and Shetani keeping them out of Zira's view"stop acting like a little immature brat Zira you shouldn't be mean to them there your pride sisters"

Zira scoffed"oh yes we're such a happy big family like what about...Taka he's just such a happy person...when was the last time he actually talked to you"Zira took pleasure at the painfull look that passed Anika face before it went blank

"oh and when did he talk to you haa..."Anika asked smirking

Zira growled baring her teeth"he'll speak to me soon and when he does he'll find out who really cares about him"before she left her tail in the air

"I hate her she's horrible"Kito growled she was a small cub her pelt was a light pale and white she had a tan under belly, with dark blue eyes and a light brown tail.

"all we did was bump into her"Shetani said softly pouting her lip she was slightly larger then her friend Kito her pelt was a golden tan and had a light cream underbelly with light brown eyes and light tanned tail

"don't worry she won't hurt you while I'm around...now go play"Anika said nudging them to go


	6. The awakening of Scar

The sun had fallen in the Pride Lands letting the bright stars to come out and splatter around the dark sky

Anika who couldn't go to sleep had decided to go for a walk around Pride Rock her thought jumbling through her head

Some about Taka,some about her mother and friends,some for Uru hoping that the queen whould come back with good health,and some for Mufasa the lion who plagued her thought the worst

As Anika descended Pride Rock she could see in the distance the two figures of Mufasa and Rafiki laying on the grass looking at the night stars

Mufasa turned his head as he heard the padding of feet coming to them and smiled gently as he saw Anika walking to them her teal eyes seemed bright in the night and her fur dimmed making her fur look like a dark creamy colour

"hey"Mufasa greeted wishing secretly that his heart whould not thump loud like it was now he wondered if Rafiki and Anika could here it

"hello young lioness"Rafiki greeted aswell bowing his head in respect

"hello Rafiki"Anika said as she layed beside Mufasa her back touching the cold grassy ground it was quiet the only sound was there breathing and the crickets chirping

"I like to sleep under the stars"Rafiki said breaking the silence"and talk to the wise one's of the past"

"I talk to the lion kings of old"Mufasa nodded as he rested his head on his paws"they also live amongst the stars"

"does your brother do this too"Rafiki asked"he is not home yet"

Anika sighed laying her head near Mufasa's"Taka doesn't like to do much"

"he and my father don't get along"Mufasa told Rafiki"Taka doesn't much like me either"

"do you like him"Rafiki asked curiously making Anika frown_'if he hadn't turned out so bad she may of liked Taka"_she thought

"he is my youngest brother"Mufasa sighed"I look after him"

As they started talking about Rafiki travels Anika eyes began to drop getting heavier and heavier until finally they shut drifting into darkness

* * *

Anika opened her eyes as she heard rustling and turned to the spot next to her seeing Rafiki and Mufasa standing up

"don't move"Rafiki suddenly whispered

Anika furrowed her eyebrows why couldn't they move and why did Mufasa look so worried her eyes moved and saw why they were worried a cobra had came to there resting place and looked like he was ready to spring and attack

Anika got up slowly and stood next to Mufasa who moved slightly infront of her if she wasn't so worried for Rafiki who stood the closest to the cobra she whould of snapped at Mufasa saying she could protect herself

"but"Anika said her eyes darting between the venomous snake to the calm looking Rafiki

"Quiet"Rafiki said not never looking away from the cobra

"we are not enemies"he told the cobra"we are apart of the great circle of life"the cobra began to sway from side to side"we are not enemies"he kept repeating"we are brothers we must live in harmony with all living things on earth"

The cobra folded his cowl,relaxed than slithered down the hill,Rafiki let out a deep breath

Mufasa and Anika were at Rafiki side in a instant"how did you that"Mufasa asked

"I learned it from a ancient baboon in grass walls,a land far away"

Anika frowned still worried about Rafiki health"but if the cobra had-"

Rafiki out his hand on Anika slender shoulder"but he didn't,and I am fine,let us sleep"

Anika huffed blowing out air nodding before nudging her head to a suprised Rafiki"don't do ever do that again"

Mufasa glanced around the edge before finally laying down beside Anika who smiled fondly at his overprotectiveness

"Funny"he said"There are snakes in the rocks above us,but they normally don't come down to the edge,especially at night when it's cold"

"who can truly say what a snake will do"Rafiki said stretching out in his bed

"I guess your right"Mufasa yawned

Anika layed still thought of what her mother said to her this morning going though her head

She moved closer to Mufasa who looked at her curiously she let out a shaky breath before putting her head on his paws

Mufasa stilled watching Anika before smiling happily and resting his head on hers both closing there eyes in content of being close to eachother

Rafiki watched them with knowing eyes smiling softly knowing that this two lions whould change Pride Lands in good ways

* * *

Anika sat between Sarabi and Sarafina who themselves had grown into strong,powerful lionesses,they sat with the other lionesses who stood loyally behind Ahadi who was listening to the animals complaints

Mufasa was sitting by his fathers side listening attentively while Taka layed on the ground a few feet away from them with his usuall blank face

"there are hardly any leaves left thanks to the giraffes" said an antelope

"they're greedy"a zebra said"that's the long and short of it"

"not everything is black and white"said a giraffe pointing his nose in the air"we need to eat to"

"what about water"a leaped snarled"there's only one water hole left,and Bonna and the other cape buffaloes wnt let me near it"

A nervous ostrich plucked at her own feathers"what about those nasty hyenas they scare me and my children"

This got many reactions mainly from the lions,Ahadi looked bitter,Mufasa annoyed,the lionesses nearly snarling,Anika tensing up,but no one seemed to notice the little twich of Taka's lips

"that's right"said Zuzu sitting in a tree"they're attacking everything that moves,the monkeys,the oxpeckers,the gazelles and-"

"thankyou Zuzu"Ahadi said"I'll deal with the hyenas-"

"when"asked the ostrich"there sulking around the only food sources we have"

"right now"Ahadi declared

"oh father dear-"Taka studied his claws"didn't you promise to take me,uh,Mufasa and me hunting this morning"Taka eyed the ostrich and licked his lips

"yes I did"said Ahadi"but I'm afraid it will have to wait"

Taka sprang to his feet"I'm tired of waiting"he snarled"something more important always comes up when your suppose to take me somewhere"

"that's not true"Ahadi said"beside being the lion king carries great responsibilities"Ahadi glanced at Mufasa"your father seems to understand this things"

"Mufasa always gets all the attention"Taka shouted"after all daddy's favourite is going to be the next lion king"

"watch how you speak to me"Mufasa warned his brother

Sarabi and Sarafina glared at Taka annoyed and furious at how he spoke to the king and future king of the Pride Lands

Anika bowed her head frowning her shoulder slumping Taka's heart was turning dark and it seemed no matter what she did nothing whould change

"what about our problems"called out a parrot"what about food and water it doesn't matter who wears the crown if we starve to death"

The chattering went on like a great wall of noise Ahadi threw back his head and roared"enough"everyone grew silent

"I'll do what I can about the hyenas"Ahadi said"but I have no control over the weather I cannot make it rain Uru is out searching for a new water and food source we must be patient until she returns"

Ahadi turned to Taka and said softly"please try to understand"

"you broke your promise"Taka said his eyes blazed in fury

Anika felt her muscles tense instinctively as if knowing he was dangerous a threat to Ahadi someone she thought to be a father figure

She watched confused as the anger in Taka's face vanished like a cloud from the sun Taka grinned and turned to Mufasa"how about you and I go hunting by ourselves instead it's better then nothing we'll have some fun real fun"Taka laughed

"I'd like that"Mufasa said grinning happy to spend some time with his brother

"good"Ahadi said"now I'll see about those hyenas"Ahadi moved across the dusty plains

"we have to talk young ones"Fayolo said addressing Anika,Sarabi and Sarafina as they were surrounded by the older lionesses of Pride Rock

"what about"Sarafina asked curiously as she cleaned her paw

"its about your first hunt"Nzuri smiled"we think it should be soon"

"really"Sarabi exclaimed excited"how soon"

"very soon young one"Ledah chuckled she was one of the oldest lionesses they had ever had in the Pride Lands her pelt was a dark grey her underbelly,eyeshade and paws her a lot grey her tail tuft was a dark brown and her eyes were beautiful dark chocolate colour

Yuana nodded all the while giggling"yes your first hunt is very important"she said"it's what shows you that your becoming a adult lioness"

"you'll be able to go on the hunting parties with us after"Kara said making Anika smile at her Kara had been on of her good friends she was only a few months older than them and had played with them as cubs

Kara was a pretty lioness aswell with her golden-orange pelt and peach underbelly and paws her eyeshade was a light brown and her eyes were a light blue

"it's not going to be like pouncing on butterfly's it's going to be the real thing"Kia said as she nuzzled her one month old cub Kia's main pelt was a dark orange and her underbelly was light gold her paws and eyeshade colourless her though we're a dark green

"we know,we know you told us millions of time"Sarabi nodded as the three exchanged looks before opening there mouths at the same time saying

"go for the young or old,don't go past the Pride Lands boundary"

Anika chuckled nuzzling her mom"it's going to be alright"she softly said

* * *

Anika relaxed basking in the warm sun as it shined down on her she was some far away from Pride Rock ut not far enough for her mother to worry

Her eyes were closed peacefully breathing in and out slowly her ears flicking whenever she heard something close to her

She grunted slightly as she felt something and closed her eyes more tightly not wanting to get up but her eyes opened quickly as she jumped onto her paws shocked as the found moved underneath her tiny rocks were shaking and the trees

"what"Anika whispers to herself mystified"it must be a stampede"

She knew it was a stupid thing to do but she followed to where the ground shook harder her curiousity getting the better of her

She stopped cocking her head to the side she swore she heard something she frowned trying to listen and furrowed her eyes as she heard the trumpeting of elephants

She ran to where the noise came from worry flooding her she knew some elephants and was worried if one of them had gotton hurt

She ran over to where she saw a group of animals surrounding something and shoved her way past and saw the familiar fur of Ahaid and Rafiki and walked over to them ready to ask what was going on when she stopped suddenly as her eyes caught something it wasn't the raging buffaloes but what was beside them a worried Mufasa and dead looking Taka

The sight knocked the breath out of just because Taka had been awful lately doesn't mean hated him she still cared for him in her heart

"how dare you attack my sons"Ahadi roared

"well they started it"one of the buffaloes whined

Before Ahadi could say something Mufasa ran forward"Taka is hurt"he said"I can't get him to move"

"oh no"Anika moaned notifying her appearance

"I will look after him"Rafiki said

Ahadi turned to buffaloes"You better hope it's not serious"he growled before he followed Anika over to Mufasa and Rafiki

"there are no broken bones"Rafiki told them as he examined Taka"but he has a deep but in his face"

Taka moaned"oh Taka"Anika nuzzled him

"I have some herbs that will help in my pouch"Rafiki said"there at Pride Rock they will help"

"than lets take him home"Ahadi asked for on of the elephants to lift Taka with his trunk

Ahadi sent another elephant to help Boma to get out of the gully

Than the lions and Rafiki went back to Pride Rock leading the elephant who held Taka

"it all my fault"Mufasa whispered"if I said no about going to the waterhole than none of this whould of happened"

Anika frowned glancing at Mufasa they were walking in the middle of Ahadi and Rafiki and the elephant who held Taka

"you shouldn't blame yourself"she hissed

"yes it is, Taka's hurt"he hissed back"all because of me"

"Taka will be okay you heard Rafiki"she said"no one is going to blame you"

"if you say so"he mumbled looking at the ground

Anika sighed glancing upward where she saw the outline of Pride Rock and hoped they could get there sooner to assure the guilt ridden Mufasa that Taka was alright and...assure her own beating heart

* * *

"you'll be sore for a few days"Rafiki told Taka later as they sat inside of the den of Pride Rock

"and you will carry that scar for the rest of your life"

"it will serve of a reminder of how reckless you were"Ahadi said

"why did you make Boma angry"Mufasa asked his brother

"to embarrass you"Taka said"and to get even at father for breaking his promise"

"instead of hurting us you nearly got yourself killed"Ahadi said"you must rid youself of the anger rules you my son,perhaps the wound you received mabye this will serve as a reminder of this"

Taka's eyes filled with anger than grew calm and clear"that's right"he gave Mufasa a half smile"from now on call me Scar father, I won't forget what happened today I promise"

They heard the flapping of wings announcing Zuzu making Rafiki,Ahadi and Mufasa walk out

"you haven't said anything"Taka said to Anika

"what am I suppose to say Taka"Anika said"that I'm happy that you'll have a scar for the rest of your life"

"it's Scar"Taka growled"this scar will remind me that I shouldn't trust anyone"

"it's your fault you got that scar"Anika scoffed"for what just to embarrass Mufasa that wouldn't of done anything he'll still be the future lion king"

"that what you'll say"Taka hissed"but one day I will be the Lion King"

"I'm sorry Taka...but I can't defend you anymore"Anika sighed"darkness has seeped into your heart and filled you wth evilness shadowing your ways...and I can't do anything"she whispered as she walked out of the den

* * *

"it's good your back Queen Uru"Anika smiled greeting Uru who had returned from her journey

She had returned from her search for a food and water source but they didn't much need it because after the buffalo accident it had rained heavily for days ending the drought but Queen Uru had found a lake on the western edge of the Pride Lands

"yes it's nice to be back"Uru said as they sat on the peak of Pride Rock the two relaxing in silence"and I'm glad I got here today tomorrow is yours,Sarabi and Sarafina first hunt"

"I'm nervous"Anika admitted"I'm scared that we won't bring good animals back"

"oh don't worry"Uru soothed her"I remember my first hunt I only caught a small Zebra it don't matter how big or small the animal is just as long you bring some back to show your first hunt"

"thanks"Anika whispered as she looked to the sky still nervous for the next day

* * *

Anika walked out of the den Sarafina and Sarabi on both of her sides as they walked with there heads held high between the other lionesses who had created a path for them as they gave them encouraging words and compliments

"they've grown into such lovely lionesses"a lioness with light yellow fur called Jali complimented

"have fun"the lioness who had gone on her hunt just to months ago called out her name was Koli her bright blue eyes standing out on her light brown fur

Anika just smiled at them her stomach filled with butterflies to say anything as they stooped infront of Ahadi and Uru, Mufasa and Ta-no Scar behind them

"good luck girls"Uru smiled"remember everything we taught you"

"it will be an honour to have you in the hunting parties"Ahadi nodded to them

"thankyou"the three of them said and smiled relieved as they saw there mothers walking over to them

Nzuri purred as she nuzzled Anika"my little girl is growing up"

"I'll always be your little girl mum"Anika murmered softly nuzzling her head

"I love you"Nzuri whispered in her daughters ear

"I love you too"Anika lean back before walking over to Sarabi and Sarafina who had all ready said goodbye to there own mothers but was stopped by Mufasa who smiled gently at her"be carefull"

"I will be"She assured him before passing him but letting her shoulder brush his

"ready to go lover girl"Sarabi smirked raising her eyebrows

"oh shut up"she huffed as she blushed underneath her fur embarrassed

"come on"Sarafina walked off followed by a blushing Anika and a smirking Sarabi as they walked of into the distance

* * *

Sarabi crept low in the long grass as she inched further and further to the Zebra herd that was eating her eyes darted to the other lionesses

Sarafina was infront of her on the other side of the Zebra her her eyes narrowed in concentration

Anika was at the back of them her body still they had came up with a plan that Sarabi and Sarafina whould lead there prey to Anika to which she whould pounce and go for the kill

The lionesses all knew what to do. They knew where to go, how to spread themselves out so that an ambush would work perfectly because they were taught by the other lionesses.

Anika crouched low, her soft creamy belly near touching the soft dirt beneath her. She could feel the earth under her paws and Anika looked over the herd of Zebra in front of her. Her keen eyes surveyed the herd with narrowed eyes

Within seconds Anika found an old female. She rose on stiff legs. Her coat was dull and her eyes near knew she would be an easy target. Across the herd in the tall grass Anika could see Sarabi and Sarafina. She locked eyes with them and nodded toward the old female. They each gave a nod in return and the ambush began.

Sarafina and Sarabi ran out, separating the old female from the bunch almost instantly. As the rest of the herd stampeded Zebra ran fast for its age. Perhaps fear made the old zebra run faster

As Sarabi and Sarafina led the Zebra her way Anika's shoulders squared to braced herself before she propelled her body forward, letting her paws carry her toward the unsuspecting zebra who was looking behind her shoulder at Sarabi and Sarafina realized the danger and only had time to let out a panicked cry as Anika tackled it to the ground and clamped her jaws around the Zebra neck as it struggled beneath her as Anika tightened her hold it let out one final breath before it went limp

"we did it"Sarabi exclaimed as she butted her head Sarafina's

"yeah we did"Anika smiled,she whould never forget this day the day of her first hunt


	7. I love you

Taka layed down on a flat rock in the sun when two lionesses walked his way"Hi Taka"Sarabi smirked"are you busy in doing nothing"

"leave me alone"Scar snarled"and stop calling me Taka I hate it"

"Taka,Taka,Taka"Sarafins giggled as her and Sarabi ran away calling out the name

"shut up"Scar yelled at there backs when Mufasa and Anika padded there way over to him

"uh Taka calm down"Mufasa said only to get a growl from Scar"it's just a stupid joke"

"mum asked if you will join our hunting lesson today"

"no I'm not interested"Scar muttered"I'm to tired...go alone"

"tired"Anika exclaimed"Your always tired,but all you do all day is sleep, I don't get you before you were impatient in learning how to hunt it is important to learn this skills"

"why"Scar layed down"it is the lionesses job to do the hunting so I don't need to join the lessons"

He moved so his back was facing them giving a sign for them to go away

Mufasa and Anika padded away in disappointment"Taka had become more strange,where's the old Taka I knew"Anika mumbled

* * *

Scar frowned as he watched them walk away annoyed his tail flicking and jumped as he heard a voice behind him

"huh Scar what a interesting name"Freya sneered

"what are you don't here"Scar hissed"are you insane, someone can see you"

"oh you visit us nearly every night"Freya said"i thought it would be nice if i visit you as well, aren't you happy about it"

"tell me what you really want Freya"Scar rolled his bright green eyes

Freya frowned"well we need your help we need more food"

"I see"Scar said not at all bothered at what she was saying

"after all we did save you from this awful family that treats you so horrible"she cooed

"okay,okay next time I'll bring you some prey"Scar huffed

"aw I know I could trust you my little lion"Freya smiled"but tell me why are you still friendly to that lionesses"

"Anika"Scar said"I'm not friendly to her"

"oh Taka,Taka"Freya tsked"you may not treat like you did before but you treat her different from the others"

"I don't know"Scar shrugged"she was the only friend I ever had and after how I treat her so badly she's still nice to me"

"oh you little fool"Freya growled"Don't you ever ask why she stays so nice to you she just trying to silence her conscience after all it was her fault your father found out about you meeting hyenas"

Freya smirked"or do you think she's interested in you,please,she's just nice to you to impress your brother,believe me Taka every lioness is sneaky if I were you I would be more careful or you'll be deeply disappointed"

* * *

Anika stood on the peak of Pride Rock watching the sunset when she heard the padding of feet coming to her and looked up and was suprised

It Mufasa but that wasn't what suprised her it was the pink flower he carried in his mouth his face in a nervous expression

"uh this is for you"Mufasa cleared his throat"and I wondered if..."

"yes"Anika smiled walking forward with a sly look on her face"if..."

Mufasa inhaled deeply before saying"a walk with me,by ourselves,on a,uh,on a date"

"I whould love to"Anika smiled as Mufasa put the pink flower behind her ear gently

Anika turned her head and licked his cheek making him still suprised and shock

She walked forward letting her tail slide under his chin"are you coming"

Mufasa ran after her quickly standing next to her as they walked off closer than usual

* * *

"so where are we going"Anika curiously they had walked further than usual so far that they couldn't see Pride Rock anymore

Nothing familiar stood out to her so she had obviously had never been here before

"oh"Mufasa grinned"it's a place I found it great"

Anika smiled at the childish grin that eloped his face but couldn't help but think"_hopefully it isn't like the Elephant Graveyard which Taka thought was oh so great"_

"alright"Mufasa said"get ready to see the most amazing thing you've ever seen"

They stopped infront of huge leaves that blocked the pathway they had been walking on Mufasa took the leaves with his paws and pushed them aside

"it's beautiful"She exhaled awed at the sight infront of her

The grass was a short lushess green with small colourful flowers blossoming,the tress were bunch together and were high nearly reaching the sky there was a small hole between the leaves that let a small amount of light in the lake was a crystal blue that shined as the sun hit it as it bounced of the water

It defiantly did not look like the Elephant Graveyeard Taka took her too as cubs

"yeah beautiful"he said looking at her not sparing at glance at the sight infront of him making her blush underneath her fur

Anika suddenly feeling shy bent her head and walked forward so not to look at him"how did you find is place"

Mufasa walked forward"when I was trying to find Taka when he disappeard like always"he said"it's kinda my special place"

"your special place"Anika frowned"your sharing it with me"

"than it can be your special place too"he said

Anika smiled looking at him in the corner of her eye"I'd like that"

Mufasa cleared his throat"and we could spend time at this special place...together"

Anika looked at him nodding"I wouldn't have it anyway"

Mufasa had a tiny smile on his face as his chest rose with pride noticing this Anika chuckled

"ok you can deflate mr future king"She said and had to fight the bubble of laughter that ready to erupt in her chest as he looked down quickly scuffling his paws

"Anika"he said looking to Anika with a unsure expression but determined eyes"I've always felt close to you as a cub and I still do...but my feelings they've grown stronger with every passing day as a cub I was entranced by you,you were strong and confident and now that you've grown up I'm captivated with everything about you and...and I love you"

Anika blinked slowly gulping it seemed her reaction wasn't good to Mufasa who quickly shook his head"I'm sorry I should of know that you-"

"I love you too"she stated strongly"when ever your near it feels like my hearts wants too jump out of my chest,my paws heat up underneath me,I feel lighter in your presence you sooth me better than anyone I know,your wise,warm,strong and brave it wasn't hard for me to fall for you"

she rubbed her head against his shoulder closing her eyes when he returned the guesture. Shifting her body closer to his, she laid her head against his neck and took in his familar scent

"im such a fool"Mufasa murmered"I was trying to make you notice me all this time and you love me"

Anika smiled not lifting her head from his shoulder"hmm were you trying to make me notice you when you fell in the waterhole"

Mufasa sniffed"let's never speak of that again"he huffed"it was embarrassing since Sarabi and Sarafina where there"

Anike leant away from him her eyes flicking to the lake behind Mufasa and smirked ever so slightly

Mufasa looked at her confused at the small smirk on her face"what-"

Anika pushed him with her paws before he could finish he fell back into the lake with a satisfying splash

Anika looked around waiting to see Mufasa's head and moved back quickly when his head bobbed up from the water with a glare on his face as he spit out water from his mouth

"I think you'll very smell nice"she smirked"after you finish your bath"

It was silent until a croak was heard and large frog jumped on his head croaking loudly Mufasa's eyes darted upward eyebrows raised skyward before looking to Anika who sat giggling behind her paw and huffed but his lips twitched as he shook his head

* * *

Anika layed on her stomach in the den by herself her head on her paws smiling wistfully at nothing

She had only returned back to Pride Rock only minutes ago with Mufasa there tails curled together and walked as close as they could

Mufasa whould still be with her if he hadn't had to go to his lessons with his father and a big part of her wished he didn't but she knew he had responsibilities as the future king

Anika sighed smiling softly her eyes crinkling around the edges as her shoulders slumped more in her relaxed state

"what do we have here"Scar said as he walked into the den"you look...relaxed"

Anika cleared her throat nervously"oh..it's just been a good day that's all"

Scar raised his eyebrow not believing her but kept walking forward"I have things to talk to you about"

"really"Anika smiled"you never really talk to me anymore"

"I'm sorry"Scar frowned"but what I have to say is very important"

Anika pushed herself up with her paws and sat down"oh"

"yes"he said"you have always been a close friend to me"

"so are you to me"she smiled softly

"well ever since I was cub I had this feelings"he gulped

Anika furrowed her eyebrows confused"what feelings"

"deep feelings"he sighed"I lo-"

"Anika"Sarabi ran into the den Sarafina following her closely with a large smile behind them five other lioness ran over

"is it true"Eve asked she was older them by two months and had a dark caramel pelt she had a pink nose and a pale muzzle and underbelly with a light tail tuft and light blue eyes and colourless paws

"what's true"Anika asked her eyes darting back and forth to the seven eager looking lionesses

"oh you know what"Aibu snickered her her dark brown nose twitching she had a dark gold caramelized coat with light tan under belly, and dark green eyes with light brown coloured paws

"no"Anika shook her head"I don't"

"about Mufasa"Urbi said with a huge grin her fur was dark gold as was her underbelly, which extended to her muzzle instead of stopping at her chest like her fellow lionesses she had light cream earrims and light eyerims and a dark pink nose with blue-green eyes

"yeah you guys seemed pretty close"Mbali giggled she had light golden fur her underbelly,paws,and eyerims were a dark peach colour with dark red eyes

"oh leave her alone"Kanai bumped shoulders with Mbali rolling her eyes but had a amused expression on her face as her reddish-orange eyes twinkled merrily she had tannish-cream colored fur she also has a brown tuft on her underbelly and muzzle were a dark cream colour and her eyerims and paws her colourless

"shut it all of you"Sarafina yelled over the voices not caring if they were all one or two moths older than her

They all went quiet but glared at Sarafina who smiled innocently

"I have no idea what your talking about"Anika smiled narrowing her eyes well she did have a good hunch but she was going to wait for them to say it

"you and Mufasa went on a date"Sarabi smiled bouncing on the sole of her feet

Scar's eyes widened in horror his mouth wide as he frowned before whipping his head to Anika hoping for her to shake her head and say no

Anika smiled softly nodding shyly looking down at the ground before glancing up too see seven lionesses faces who all smiled and started to talk all at once

"I totally knew you guys whould get together you've always been close"Kanai said sweetly

"you's two look so good together"Eve complimented happily

"I can't wait to tease Mufasa about this"Sarabi smirked

"hopefully he will stop showing off now"Sarafina laughed

"your cubs are going to be so cute"Mbali squealed grinning largely

"i bet Zira's going to be jealous"Aibu lips twitched her shoulders shaking

"you know what this means you'll be the future queen"Urbi said making everyone stop speaking and look at Anika like they had never seen her before

"she's right"Sarabi whispered blinking her eyes slowly

Urbi smiled"my mother told me that you and Mufasa were to be betrothed,good thing that you liked each other then"

"come on"Sarafina walked out of the den"I'm sure the others whould love to here about your date"

"I can't wait"Mbali gushed looking dazed as she followed them out of the den

Anika chuckled feeling hot underneath her fur before turning back Scar"oh sorry"she said"what were you saying before"

Scar looked at her furiously"_why does Mufasa have to take everything from me"_he thought as he looked up and down at Anika to her warm almond teal eyes to her peachy golden fur he always thought she looked like a angel, his personal angel but now she was Mufasa's angel

"no"he basically spat"I don't see why I bother,your nothing to me your just a some stupid lioness the nly reason you were nice to me was because you wanted my brother"

Anika gasped silently her throat clogged up as tears filled there way into her eyes giving them a glossy look her lips shook as she opened her mouth her words shaky

"how could you think of me like that"She gulped"you really want to know how I feel I loved you,I did Taka but than you started to become horrible to everyone around you,Mufasa was there for me and I grew feeling for him"

She stood straight jutting out her chin blinking back the tears furiously"it's your fault"she hissed"you pushed me to Mufasa"she said walking closer ot him"and now that I love him you want me back"she shook her head and started to walk out of the den"it won't work I love Mufasa with all my heart and you can't do anything about it...goodbye Scar"


	8. The wedding approaches

The sun rose up showering the Pride Lands in sun awakening animals from ther sleep

A group birds flew out of a huge oasis tree there huge wings spread the largest bird leading them through the Pride Plands

They flew over the water there reflection in the water,colourful fishes swimming in the cool water

They past a herd of anteops that were drinking from the water as there heads rose watching the birds fly past

They flew past a herd of Zebras,new born zebras running after the birds on there unsteady legs

They flew into the air going higher and higher before they dropped inches from the ground they flapped there wings strongly

They flew over to Pride Rock where they planted them selves on the tress singing tunes

Inside the den the lions were all asleep, the lionesses forming a circle around the king and queen and there sons

Anika layed between Sarabi and Sarafina peacefully dreaming of her being queen and Mufasa by her side,her cubs nuzzling her

Mufasa opened his eyes bleary blinking the sleep from his eyes opening his large mouth and letting out a yawn before smacking his lips together as he looked around the den

Eve was practically smothering Mbali who was smiling in her sleep looking calm

Kanai was laying with her mother and her sister Shetani who was nuzzling in her sisters fur

Urbi was laying inbetween her mother and aunt her sister Kito laying between her mothers paws

Aibu was lying next to Sarafina moving once in a while like she was having a nightmare making Mufasa frown but knew she whouldnt say anything since she was a very proud lioness

His eyes went to Sarabi who had wedged her way between her mother and Anika her tail curling around her the tuft of her tail blocking her eyes

Anika was sleeping peacefully her delicate features looking peaceful her breathing calm she looked like a angel to Mufasa and he knew she whould be his future mate and queen until he died and passed his title to his son or daughter

He pushed himself up and streched his muscles he heard the cracking of bones and smiled satisfied before padding over to Anika making sure not to step or wake up any other lions

He leaned down nudging her head,Anika only groaned slightly curling herself up more in a ball

"Anika"he whispered"come on get up"

Anika sighed opening her eyes slowly to see Mufasa leaning over her nudging her awake and huffed silently"what"she yawned

"come with me"Mufasa said flicking his head to outside

"alright"she sighed"give me a moment to wake up"

She blinked her eyes and pushed her paws on the ground to get up she vaguely noticed that she reached Mufasa shoulder and knew when Mufasa grew up more be whould be just as big as his father Ahadi

"are we"she started to say before she broke off yawning her eyes watering"are we going or what"

She tried and failed to keep another yawn in as she walked out of the den with Mufasa

"you seem tired"he said amused her eyes crinkling on the edges as he smiled

"ha"Anika scoffed rolling her eyes"I blame you"

"me"he asked confused"why me"

"everyone found out about our date"she explained"all the other lionesses wouldn't stop questioning me"

Anika narrowed her eyes when Mufasa continued to smile amused and huffed out"you shouldn't be smiling Sarabi and Sarafina plan too tease you"

Mufasa dropped his smile his face turning serious "great"he drawled out sarcastically

They padded ther way over to the edge of the peak before sitting done Anika nuzzled herself into Mufasa side as a cold breeze hit them

"just think"Mufasa started to say"one day this will all be ours"

Anika smiled at him raising her head and licking his cheek"I will love to rule it beside you"

Uru stepped outside of the den her eyes immediately seeing the figures of Anika and Mufasa and smiled padding her way of"one day"she said letting them know she was there was they jumped shocked giving her startled looks

"one day"she repeated"you will be great King and Queen of the Pride Lands and you'll make us proud"

"thank you"Anika smiled nervously at queen Uru who nodded at her

"were going now to hunt"Uru said"are you joining us"

"of course she is"Kanai said as she walked over to them splitting away from the hunting party"she'll have to learn to be the lead huntress after all she is going to be the future Queen"

"all right,all right"Anika huffed now knowing she wouldn't be able to spend time with Mufasa by herself with the around"let's go"

Mufasa watched as they walked away over to the hunting party Anika and Kanai walking being his mother whispering and laughing

He shook his head chuckling before looking out to the Pride Lands with his keen eyes he saw everything and that everything should be his to rule soon

* * *

A group of lionesses prowled the Pride Lands queen Uru leading them as they searched for animals they could hunt

Anika walked between her mother and Fayola thinking about her future it looked good for her she whould have her friends,family and the most important thing Mufasa but something was missing

Taka he had been one of her child hood cub friends she had small feelings for him too she always couldn't to see him but everything changed he didn't want to spend time with her anymore to busy playing with those filthy hyenas he had grown jealous of Mufasa and grew a huge hate for the pride

Her eyes flickered up from the ground when Uru suddenly stopped tensing her head in looking left before she crouched,crawling over into the tall grass

All the lionesses split up going into groups,Anika was with Sarabi and Sarafina as they crawled into the long grass

Anika was crouched beside Sarafina her eyes watching Uru who whould show them which ones to hunt

Uru used her eyes pointing the easiest animals to kill since they were buffaloes it whould be harder for them to take down so they whould all need to help

Uru finally turned to Anika,Sarabi and Sarafina her eyes darting to a the oldest buffaloe on the edge it whould easy for them to hunt since they hadn't hunted as long as the others they whould be given the easiest to kill

Uru stood slightly taller her tail wagging behind her before she ran out roaring,the other lionesses following her

Anika charged out using all her speed in the direction of the old buffalo Sarabi and Sarafina running beside her

Anika's leg pounded quicker and quicker on the ground as she ran,she pushed herself of her hind legs pouncing onto the old buffalo's back digging her claws into it's skin making it give a cry of pain

Sarabi raised her paws hitting the buffaloes legs making old the buffalo trip to the ground it's body thumping as it hit the ground

Sarafina pounced on the buffaloes neck her mouth griping its neck painfully tight as it struggled before she gripped it one more time it gave on more struggle kicking it's legs before going limp

Uru looked up from her prey counting the buffaloes they had caught she counted eight and nodded to herself satisfied they was a baby buffalo which they could give to Kito and Shetani the only cubs that could eat meat in there age the rest were adult buffaloes since they were huge they could share evenly

"good catch girls"Uru said"it was a good hunt today"

"thanks"some mumbled while others were picking up the buffaloes with there teeth and dragging them in the direction of Pride Rock

* * *

Ahadi sat beside Uru as they ate,the pride scattered around them Adadi couldn't be any more proud of his pride there had never been this much in the Pride before so it made it strong it whould be hard to attack

His eyes traced over every lion,to the old,young,and barely newborn

He saw Kiot and Shetani pouncing on eachother playfully not seeming to have a care in the world

There were six lioness laying underneath a tree for shade four had cubs in there paws barely two months old while the mothers of Kito and Shetani kept there eye on there own cubs

He saw Zira laying by herself on a high rock her eyes locked on his son Taka's form who layed a feet away from everyone

He saw two of the oldest lionesses in the pride talking softly Ledah who was on the left licking her paw

Kara was laying with three other lionesses as they ate talking between there munching

Nzuri,Fayola and Yuana tightly in a circle giving sneaky glances over to the lionesses next to them

Eve,Aibu,Urbi,Mbali,Kanai,Anika,Sarafina and Sarabi were whispering in soft tones laughing once in a while

Mufasa walked up to the group smiling sweetly at Anika who move to the side for him to lay down beside her as Mufasa nuzzled her head

Five other lionesses were sleeping in the sun tired from the hunt.

Yes Ahadi couldn't be anymore proud of his pride as he glanced at Mufasa he knew that he made a good choice for Mufasa be the king when he passed on and Anika whould rule beside him

* * *

Aibu and Anika padded side by side as they walked past the cave Scar usually stayed in to get away from the pride

"can't you wait for the marriage ceremony tomorrow"Aibu smiled

"I actually can"Anika breathed out nervously

"what..."Aibu said"don't you love Mufasa"

"of course"Anika exclaimed"I love him unconditionally it's just that, don't you think it's a bit quick we only got together two weeks ago"

"Anika"Aibu sighed"you and Mufasa love eachother,and you were always close as cubs,just remember queen Uru was only with Ahadi for a week before they had there marriage"

"yeah but it's not just that,when we get married it means I'm going to be the future queen I mean...I knew I was going to be when me and Mufasa got together but now that it's so near...I'm scared what if I'm not a good queen"Anika said desperately

Aibu looked at her friend and nudged her head gently and hugged her with her paw"Anika your going to me a amazing queen your fair and have a good heart...I mean you always defended Scar didn't you from the others even though he doesn't want it anymore"

Anika sighed heavily and smiled weakly"your right...like usual"

Aibu smiled at Anika smugly"I know"

There heads whipped to the side as they heard footsteps coming to them they smelled the familiar scent of Scar and...Zira

"what are they doing together"Anika whispered to herself

"come on"Aibu darted behind a large rock formation

"Aibu"Anika whispered"what are you doing"

Aibu's head came from behind the rock with a annoyed expression"do you want to know what there doing or what"

Anika frowned wrinkling her nose and scrunching her eyes she knew it was wrong to eardrop but...she wanted to know why Scar was talking to Zira the lioness he always managed to get away from also she had a huge curiosity and that curiosity overpowered the little voice inside her head to not eardrop by the bigger voice nearly shouting do it

"move over"she hissed as she ran over to hide behind the rock with Aidu just in time as Scar and Zira walked there way

"it's such shame"Zira sighed pouting"that you weren't pick to be king,you whould of been magnificent..."

"yes"Scar drawled"my oath of a brother was only chosen because he was fathers favourite"

"well he isn't my favourite"Zira cooed"what do you think of the wedding tomorrow"

"wedding"Scar said"what wedding"

Zira clicked her tongue shaking her head"oh yes you weren't here last night were you,Mufasa and Anika are getting married"

Anika's ears flattened on her head bowling her head she hadn't told him about there marriage

Scar stopped moving his feet feeling like they had been stuck to the floor"what"he asked his mouth feeling suddenly dry

"yes"Zira smirked"I know it's awful that horrible brother of yours and that,that feral lioness getting married and one day...they'll be queen and king together"

"there is nothing wrong with Anika"Scar snarled spinning on his paws to turn in the direction of Zira who had a pinched expression

Anika smiled knowing somewhere that he still had a good heart

"oh get over it Scar"Zira spat"she'll marrying your brother tomorrow where is that going to leave you in the dark catching mice by yourself while everyone congratulates the happy couple"

"just leave me alone Zira"Scar growled before running away

"one day you will se what's infront of you Scar"Zira mumbled walking in the opposite direction

Aibu who had been watching everything with a opened mouth and wide eyes whispered"wow"

"yeah"Anika said"wow"


	9. Destined mates

Ahadi stood on the peak of pride rock looking over all the animals that had gathered for the wedding ceremony of Anika and Mufasa all Pride Land animals had come

To the black and white zebras that stood infront to the tall giraffes that stood at the back,monkeys that hanged of the branches of trees,cheetahs that talked excitedly

"I feel so old"Uru walked up beside Ahadi all though it was a happy day she couldn't help but feel sad thinking how Mufasa wouldn't need her much anymore

"no your not"Ahadi smiled"your still as beautiful when I first saw you"

"I remember that day"Uru said"me and father were walking and out of nowhere we see a rogue"

"yes"Ahadi chuckled"and that rogue was me I walking not knowing where I was going and the next second I was pinned under a huge lion"

"dad thought you were a rogue trying to take the pride over"Uru smiled as she remembered her deceased father

"Mohatu scared the hell out of me"Ahadi shook his head"but he was a great lion"

"and you took over the Pride Lands perfectly after my father died"she nuzzled her mate proudly"and so will Mufasa when you become one of the Lion Kings in the starts like my father"

"how is Taka"Ahadi asked and he felt bad as Uru's smile fell from her face

"he,he isn't getting better"She admitted"and this wedding is going to be painful for him"

"he always did have a crush on Anika"Ahadi sighed

"yes...but he must get over it he knew that his brother and Anika were betrothed they were perfect for eachother from day one when the sun shined down on them...but we must do something about Taka I fear...I fear that maybe he will turn on the Pride"Uru sniffed sadly

"you shouldn't let your thoughts go that way Uru"Ahaid said"he is our son he has half of you and half of me inside him there will be no way he whould ever be evil"

"yes I know that"Uru mumbled"I feel ashamed that my thoughts could ever think of Taka like that but he is never home and he barely sleeps in the den with everyone he rather be isolated in that cave he hides in"

"only time will tell his actions for the future"Ahadi said"and when his actions are evil we will do something"

"Ahadi"Uru gasped"could you actually banish or...or kill your own son,Mufasa wouldn't touch Taka"

"yes"Ahadi said"but Taka could do something that horrible that could make any lions ant to hurt him"

"but"Uru blinked"the only thing that could make the Pride murderous is a killing of a cub,Taka whould never do that"

"even if that cub was Anika's and Mufasa's"he raised a eyebrow"when they do have a cub Taka will be third in line for the core and if there's one thing Taka wants the most is to king"

"I hope he doesn't"Uru said before stopping couldn't even say the three words Taka killing cubs is was to horrible she secretly wondered what she should do if he did and she was still alive

She shook her self out of those terrible and nuzzled Ahadi for comfort

"we can only hope"Ahadi said"for all our sakes"

* * *

Anika paced back and forward in the den huffing nervously she could feel paws getting sweaty her head kept darting to the opening of the den knowing as soon as she walked out her future was decided

* * *

Nzuri walked slowly into the den stopping as she watched her daughter pacing up and down frantically

"you've grown into such a beautiful lioness"Nzuri said stopping her daughters pacing"I couldn't be any more prouder"

Anika walked to her mother smiling tears in her eyes"your the one that raised me into what I am"

"no"Nzuri shook her head"you are what you made yourself to be,the lioness that stand infront of me,the future queen"

"I love you mum"Anika sniffed blinking back tears

"I love you too"a single tear fell down Nzuri cheek"you won't be mine anymore after this I'm giving you away to Mufasa"

"you'll always have me"Anika said"no matter what"

"You love Mufasa?"Nzuri said

"of course I do"Anika exclaimed"I shouldn't be doing this of I didn't"

"yes dear"Nzuri sighed"but you also had feeling for Taka a mother knows this things"

"I did have feelings for Taka"Anika nodded"like a small fire but Mufasa was like a tidlewave that blew out that fire, my heart lays with Mufasa for always now"

"I wanted to be sure"Nzuri whispered smiling small

They turned to the opening of the den as they heard trumpet sound from the elephant

Nzuri turned to Anika smiling her eyes soft"it's time"she stated

Anika nodded but before they walked out Anika nuzzled her mother affectionately before walking out together

* * *

All the lionesses stood making a path that directly moved in the direction where Mufasa stood patiently,Uru and Ahadi next to him beaming

Rafiki stood with his long stick in his hands behind them a fruit under his arm as he awaited like everyone else for the lioness to come out of the den

Anika and Nzuri walked slowly out of the den Anika's eye immediately finding Mufasa and smiled nervously inhaling a deep breath

As Anika and Nzuri walked up the path of lionesses they nodded there heads in respect to Anika smiling

Anika walked up to Mufasa,Uru and Ahadi with Nzuri by herside they exchanged smiles

Uru smiled sweetly at Anika moving forward to nuzzle her head whispering in her ear softly"you'll be a good queen for the future"

Uru leant back and moved next to Nzuri who had tears falling from her eyes and nuzzled her under her next

Ahadi nodded at Anika smiling fondly at the lioness that whould be his sons future mate

Anika looked up from underneath her eyelashes at Mufasa sho was grinning so large that Anika worried his face whould split in half

"you look beautiful like always"Mufasa whispered gently to her as she stood beside him infront of Rafiki who raised his stick for silence

Rafiki let his stick slide down his hands as he leant on it"we are here for the wedding of Prince Mufasa and lioness Anika"he said

"one day they will be King and Queen and will rule the Pride Lands very good"he grinned"this two love eachother it's a easy sight to see when they make googly eyes at eachother"

The lionesses giggled at what Rafiki said as Ahadi cleared his throat raising his eyebrow with a amused expression

"oh yes this two were meant for eachother they were picked. From the heavens to be soul mates and I can't disagree with gods can I"

This time all the pride chuckled amused before stopping curious as Rafiki dropped his stick and held out a cracked fruit digging his fingers into it and bringing it to the cheeks drawing a line"it is for good luck"he explained

"it's time"Ahadi said looking to them and giving a pointed look to peak rock

Anika inhaled before letting out a breath and looked up from the ground"together"she said

"together"He repeated smiling as they walked up to the edge of the peak stopping at the edge looking done at the animals

It was silent until the monkeys started to clap and screech and soon we're followed by the other animals making noices some even raised there legs and kicked them into the air behind them they could here the roaring of lions joining

Anika eyes looked at all the animals nervously and closed her es as she felt a breeze going through her fur and looked up into the sky where the sun seemed to be smiling down at them

Anika was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her because she swore there was a lion in the sky looking down at them it kinda looked like Uru with its fur and eye colour but she felt happiness creep up on her and smiled closing her eyes as another breeze came

* * *

A few feet away in the dark a single lion stood his bright yellow-green eyes narrowed with anguish as he watched the ceromny he gave one more look to Anika before walking away in the direction he knew best the Elephant Graveyard

* * *

It was dark as the pride went inside to sleep in the den mothers holding there cubs in the mouths because they had fallen askep

Anika padded her way to Nzuri and Fayola deciding to sleep near them tonight when she was stopped by the paw of Mufasa who looked at her confused

"what"she asked cocking her head and furrowing her eyebrows

"your my mate now Anika"Mufasa chuckled"you sleep in the middle with mother,father and me"

"oops"she sheepishly said"I kinda forgot"

"I thought you did"Mufasa said"come on"

Anika layed beside Mufasa nuzzling closely seeking his warmth for the cold night she took one more glance around the den before shutting her eyes and letting her fall into a peaceful sleep

* * *

Far away from Pride Rock a single Oasis tree its branches tangled around eachother,inside there was a flurry of movement and banning of noises

Rafiki cackled to himself as he painted a picture of a lioness and a male lion there heads bowed touching

"ah this two will change everything"he said to himself"Mufasa and Anika mates destined"


	10. The New Lion King

Anika layed under a shaded tree with her fellow lionesses resting her eyes were twitching underneath her eyelids

"Anika"Mufasa said a he walked past the group of lionesses with Zazu perched on his shoulder

"Mufasa"she opened her eyes"what are you doing"

"I'm going on my fathers duties"he gulped"since he hasn't been well"

"your father has all our preys"Kanai said sadly

Anika sighed her eyes darting to the den were the sick Ahadi was he had grown very sick after the two months of there marriage and the pride had been preying to the gods for him to return to good health

Uru had been deeply sadden at her mates sickness and whould be seen in the comforts of Yuana,Fayola and her mother Nzuri

Scar who rarely was at Pride Rock to began with didn't even go and see his sick father,Anika shook her head annoyed

"I love you"Anika said smiling softly at him

Mufasa smiled at her mumbling"I love you too"he licked her cheek before padding away

"poor Mufasa,"Aibu sighed"poor Uru"

"you know what"Sarabi said"I bet Scar can't wait till Ahadi dies"

"yeah"Sarafina nodded"he always wanted to be king"

"he'll do anything for it"Eve frowned her usual disgust in her eyes at the mention of Scar when she had been a cub he loved to tease her

"yeah but he won't be king"Sarafina reminded them"he's second in line for the throne after Mufasa"

"third in line after Anika becomes pregnant"Urbi smiled gently thinking of her friend having a cub and wished that she too whould become pregnant wanting her own cub for the future

"when ever you say that I get a horrible thought"Mbali mumbled looking at the ground

"what that I'm going to be a horrible mother"Anika joked

"what of course not"she shook her head"I just think about Scar's reaction"

"what's that suppose to mean"Anika asked confused

"oh come on Anika"Sarabi said"it means how is Scar going to react that his obsession gave birth to a cub of his brother that he absolutely hates and also forcing him to be third in line for the throne"

"obsession"Anika leaned her head back shocked squinting her eyes"I don't get-"

"he always watched you"Kania softly stated"like a hunter watching his prey ready to strike"

"and he used to be always to be jealous and got angry when you played with us rather him"Sarabi said stretching her legs infront of her

"we were just friends"she argued"Ta-Scar knew that,and he knew that we could never be together after all I was betrothed with Mufasa"

"yeah but the way he looks at you"Aibu said"it like he's going to carry you off and run somewhere"

Anika clicked her tongue rolling her eyes,huffing under breath and stood on her paws jumping not the ground with her tail in the air"I don't believe you,you know what okay he told me that he loved me but I don't I love Mufasa and no little crush is going to stop me from loving him"

Anika padded away from them greatly annoyed was she the only one that didn't notice that Scar had feelings for her,it was annoying when ever she forgot Scar someone always had to bring him up

"Anika"Nzuri called out padding over making her look over"mum"Anika smiled weakly at her Nzuri smiled at her rubbing there heads together purring"you look like you have a lot on your mind"

Anika sighed shaking her head"it's just...uh I'm worried for Ahadi that's all"she lied looking at the ground looking up when her mother sniffed

"yes it doesn't look good Rafiki checked on him he's dieing and there's nothing we can do about it Uru is heartbroken she won't leave his side now"Nzuri blinked her eyes tears back

They looked at eachother sadly"it's only a matter of time"Nzuri murmered

* * *

There was no sun baring down on the pride lands only the dark clouds,the sky covered in dark purple as the sky was covered in lightening as it flashed it fit the dark mood that spread over the pride lands

All the lions in Pride Rock were in huddled looking down at the ground in respect as the rain washed with there tears,Uru was sobbing her shoulders shaking as she wept loudly for her dead mate

Ahadi had past in his sleep,after three weeks of painfull sickness he died,now he was in the sky like all the great kings before him

Anika looked at the ground closing her eyes tightly as a lone tear came out of her eye before journeying down her nose before landing on her paw,she inhaled looking up from her paws ooking to Mufasa who's face was drawn in pain tears in his eyes that he whould not let fall

She looked all over the weeping lions trying to spot the familiar slick of black mane and electric green eyes disappointment crept up in her chest,grimacing and shook her head she couldn't believe she didn't even show for his own fathers memorial

Uri raised her head her eyes red"it's your time"she whispered to Mufasa who looked at her nervously before gulping and nodding leaving the huddle making all the lionesses look up and watch as Mufasa walk up the platform before roaring loudly, formally claiming control of The Pride Lands. The other lions of the den gather below the platform and roar in reply, signifying their acknowledgment and acceptance of the new Lion King.


End file.
